


A Christmas Secret

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fatherhood, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco and Scorpius pay Harry a visit on Christmas Eve.





	A Christmas Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thebookworm9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookworm9/gifts).



> For thebookworm9. I hope you enjoy it! Also a big thanks to my beta!

Harry never meant to fall for Draco Malfoy.

When they were first assigned to be Auror partners, Harry’s stomach had clenched, his mind jumping to all the ways his old school rival was going to be a complete tosser. He imagined Draco sneering and refusing to ever agree with him. He imagined Draco always looking for a way to belittle and annoy him, to ignore him when there was nothing going on and argue with him when the stakes were serious.

But he’d been wrong. Draco had been pleasant and contemplative; he’d been reliable, tenacious, incredibly attractive. He’d also been a divorced dad, and Harry had fallen in love with both Draco and his son Scorpius. 

They’d been Auror partners for a little less than two years, and Harry felt like he was drowning. He felt like if he didn’t tell Draco soon about his feelings he would combust. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t sleep. Draco was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last image that filtered through his dozing mind at night.

To make matters worse it was Christmas Eve and Harry was terribly lonely. The Weasleys were on the continent on holiday and Hermione was in Australia visiting her parents.

Harry was making Draco and Scorpius a present. It was a bit too sentimental, but it showed how much they meant to Harry and he really had nothing better to do. 

He perched at a table by the window, a curtain of snow falling outside. He sighed, and ignored the empty corner that would’ve been perfect for a Christmas tree. He’d just been too damn busy with work to get a tree or even decorate his flat for the holiday. 

There was a knock on the door. Frowning, he went to answer it.

Draco and Scorpius stood at the threshold, their blond hair glowing in the streetlight. Draco’s cheeks were flushed and he looked a bit embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t Floo beforehand . . . my plans with my parents fell through.”

Harry was grinning. “It’s not a problem! Please come in.” He ushered them inside and winked down at Scorpius. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Scorpius beamed. “Yes, please.”

They went to the kitchen and Harry spelled on the kettle and Summoned his can of _Custer’s Confundo Cocoa_. Harry served them all some chocolate, and they sipped from their steaming mugs quietly. 

Harry was confused. Scorpius was usually never this quiet. He arched an eyebrow at Draco. “Is something wrong?”

Draco blushed a little. “No? We just wanted to stop by.”

“You’re Dad’s favorite person,” Scorpius said, chocolate staining his upper lip.

Harry smirked. “Is that so?” 

“Oh, yeah. We’re here because he had something to tell you.”

“Scorpius, please,” Draco said, blushing even more.

Harry laughed. “Do you have secrets, Malfoy?”

“Absolutely not, _Potter_.”

“We also brought you a Christmas tree.” Scorpius finished off his chocolate. “Can we put it up?”

Frowning, Harry said, “But where is it?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Sometimes you can be such a Muggle.” He patted his coat. “I have it in here.” 

“Let’s go to the lounge then!” Harry quickly spelled their mugs to the sink and took Scorpius’ hand to pull him from the kitchen. Draco shook his head and followed.

In the lounge Draco looked around. “You really didn’t get around to putting up any decorations.”

“Nope.” Harry flopped down on the sofa, sighing. “Work has been an utter nightmare. As you very well know.”

Draco smirked. “Yes.” He took out the little tree and spelled it to normal size. He paused, thinking. “How about some poinsettias and tinsel?”

“That sounds lovely.” Harry pulled out his wand. “Do you want me to help?”

“Nope, I got it.” He Conjured up the flowers and tinsel, then allowed Scorpius to place them on the tree.

“We need fairy lights, too!” Scorpius said.

Draco hesitated. “I’m not sure if I can Conjure up those.”

“No worry.” Harry went to his cupboard and rummaged in some boxes. He found a cord of magical fairy lights in a box of old decorations that Molly had given him. He tapped his wand to the cord and the green and red lights flickered on.

“Cool!” Scorpius put the lights on the tree as well. It wasn’t the best decorated tree, but Scorpius had put his best effort into it, and that made it very special to Harry.

“What’s this?” Draco was looking down at Harry’s unfinished Christmas present.

Harry flushed. “Um . . . it was meant to be a surprise.”

“It’s a photo album.” Draco’s voice was strange. He flipped gently through the pages. “I had no idea you had so many photographs of us.”

Harry shrugged, feeling quite awkward. “I’ve been planning it for a while . . . I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Draco glanced at him, and his eyes were filled with so much warmth.

“Do it now,” Scorpius whispered. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Draco said sternly.

“Do what now?” Harry asked, bemused.

“Do you have any biscuits?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes . . . on the counter in the tin with the reindeer on it.” Harry moved to follow him into the kitchen, but Scorpius flapped his hand.

“I can get it. You just stay here.” Scorpius went into the kitchen.

“He’s being strange.” Harry turned to Draco, but Draco seemed unable to look at him. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Draco said quietly. He went to the window, his shoulders very tense. “The snow is really coming down now.”

Harry stood behind him, feeling the heat of him. “Yeah . . . it’ll definitely be a white Christmas.”

“Yes.” Draco cleared his throat and turned back to Harry. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

Harry was having a hard time breathing. They were standing very close. Draco’s eyes were a mesmerizing shade of grey. 

“I hope it has nothing to do with work,” Harry said, smiling softly. 

“It doesn’t.” Draco leaned in even closer. “Harry. _Please._ ”

Harry brushed his lips against Draco’s. His heart was hammering. Merlin, he hoped this was what Draco was asking. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry. They were both trembling. Harry deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding together.

“You sod,” Draco whispered against his lips. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to do that.”

Harry touched his arse hesitantly. “I had no idea . . . I wanted you . . . but I wasn’t sure what you felt.”

“You blind fool.” Draco kissed him again. “I’ve been dropping so many clues lately.”

“God.” He mouthed along Draco’s neck, tasting his cologne. Draco shuddered.

“Finally!” Scorpius said from the doorway, biscuit crumbs all down his front. 

Harry and Draco pulled away. “You don’t mind?” Harry asked Scorpius.

Draco snorted. “He’s been pressuring me for ages to _do something_.”

“Adults can be total nutters,” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco on the cheek. “I’m a nutter for you,” he whispered. Draco beamed.

They sat on the sofa to enjoy the crackling fire and the twinkling fairy lights. Harry pressed his face to Draco’s hair, smelling his shampoo. They would take it slow, and he liked that.

Draco smiled at him and held his hand. “Can we stay the night?”

“Of course,” Harry said, and kissed Draco’s temple.


End file.
